La Luna, lágrimas y amor
by OkamiBass
Summary: Esta historia la escribiré poco a poco porque soy un pesimo escritor y hacer algo decente me cuestan mucho tiempo. Ojala algun día llegue a escribir como Flames to Dust. Se lo dedico a Mugiwaragirls, ke estoy seguro ke acabara leyendo esta historia XD
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Zoro se encontraba en cubierta observando la Luna. Apenas quedaban dos horas para el amanecer.

-Casi resulta tan hipnótica como los ojos de esa mujer.- murmuró pensando que se encontraba solo.

-¿De qué mujer se trata, Zoro-san?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas

Zoro se giró para averiguar de quién se trataba. Abrió la boca para lanzar un grito. Rápidamente Brook se la tapó con sus huesudas manos.

-Shhhh. No deberías gritar ahora que todo el mundo duerme.

Brook ya llevaba un tiempo con los Mugiwara pero era la primera vez que Zoro se encontraba con él en la oscura noche. Ver repentinamente la cara de su esquelético nakama en esas circunstancias le había resultado un tanto violento.

-Ah, eras tu, Brook, que susto me habías dado.- dijo Zoro -¿qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba inspiración para componer una nueva canción.- respondió el músico

-Ya veo.

-¿Acaso hay una mujer que te atormenta?- volvió a preguntar el esqueleto.

Zoro pensó si debería o no hablar de sus sentimientos con Brook.

-Se trata de Robin. Últimamente no dejo de pensar en ella. No se como confesarle lo que siento. Ni si quiera estoy seguro de si debería confesárselo o no.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas si te dejaría ver su braguitas?- sugirió.

-No sé casi nada de mujeres, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas no funcionan así.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿podría ser por eso que todas las mujeres me abofetean cuando se lo pregunto?- preguntó el esqueleto sin esperar respuesta.

Tras un breve silencio Zoro dijo: -Bueno, Brook, voy a darme un baño. Este calor es horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_El Árbol del Conocimiento estaba en llamas, todos menos Saúl estaban muertos._

_-Huye, Robin, Huye. Cumple el deseo de tu madre y vive. Algún día encontraras bueno amigos. Cor…_

_Mientras huía oyó los chasquidos del hielo cubriendo el cuerpo de Saúl._

Robin despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en sueños. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que superó lo ocurrido en Ohara gracias a lo sucedido en Enies Lobby. El tiempo suficiente para que Brook y Boa Hancock se integrasen perfectamente en la tripulación. Pero aun así algunas noches la asaltaba el pasado para volver a atormentarla. Ella sabía que solo había un doctor capaz de curarla, se encontraba entre los Mugiwara pero no era Chopper. Estaba segura de que ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos, acariciar su pelo verde y notar el amor en esos ojos negros, la curaría para siempre. Pero ahí estaba ella, débil y enferma, tirada en el suelo de su habitación y llorando desconsoladamente.

**Bueno, aqui el segundo episodio. Son cortitos porke me cuesta muchisimo escribir bien ya que no soy tan bueno como flames to dust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Robin miro hacia la puerta y allí vio a su doctor con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. No llevaba camiseta y estaba un poco sudado.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba buscando el baño, pero parece que me he perdido.- dijo el espadachín.

Entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin estaba llorando. Siempre había visto el lado fuerte y frívolo de Robin pero nunca esperaba haberla visto así. Ella bajó la cabeza para que Zoro no le viese la cara, le daba vergüenza que la viese en ese estado. Él no sabia que hacer, ¿debía irse o no? No quería equivocarse de elección. Robin seguía llorando en el suelo, ni siquiera podía moverse, no podía mirarlo a la cara. Zoro decidió que no podía seguir viéndola así. Se acercó a Robin, se agachó y la abrazó. La arqueóloga sintió como todos sus males la abandonaban y sus lágrimas se detenían. Notaba como los brazos del espadachín se aferraban a ella con fuerza pero con delicadeza. El calor de torso desnudo de Zoro invadía su cuerpo. Zoro no podía creer que hubiese tenido valor para hacer eso. El olor del pelo de Robin se quedo gravado a fuego en el corazón del espadachín, al igual que la suavidad de la piel de la mujer que tanto le perturbaba. Zoro cogió suavemente a Robin de la barbilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Si lloras las lágrimas impedirán que me quede hipnotizado con tu mirada.- dijo el espadachín justo antes de secar las lágrimas de Robin. El roce de las manos por su cara y aquella frase provocaron que la arqueóloga bajase la mirada avergonzada. Él no podía creer que la Robin madura y fuerte que el conocía pudiese avergonzarse por algo así. Robin miró nuevamente a los ojos del espadachín y este sonrió. Ella ya no podía aguantar más tan cerca de Zoro. Se levanto y fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero él la detuvo sin apenas hacer fuerza. Se acercó a ella y cerró la puerta. Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con una mirada que lo decía todo. Sus caras se acercaban muy lentamente. Los labios de Robin se abrieron ligeramente, como pidiendo su ansiado beso. Zoro posó sus labios sobre los de Robin y ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Robin miró a los ojos a Zoro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que el espadachín esperaba durase para toda la eternidad

-Arigato, Kenshi-san por salvarme de mis pesadillas.

Robin apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín y se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podría pegar un bocado al cuello de Zoro. Acerco sus labios al cuello y le dio un beso, el cual provocó un gemido que Zoro intentó sin éxito ocultar cerrando la boca. Robin esbozó una sonrisa pícara de la cual el espadachín se percató.

-Si sigues por ahí tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, Nico Robin.

-Uy, que miedo me das, Kenshi-san.- Aquella pícara sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la arqueóloga.

Robin siguió torturando al Zoro con lentos y provocativos besos mientras el espadachín intentaba contener los gemidos, lo que sonaba como una especie de ronroneo.

-Vaya, parece que he atrapado un lindo gatito- dijo Robin justo antes de lamerle el cuello a Zoro, lo que provocó que este no aguantase más.

-Un tigre es lo que has atrapado- le contestó, y acto seguido la cogió por el trasero con fuerza y la levanto quedando sus pechos a la altura de su cara. Los erectos pezones que dejaba adivinar el camisón provocaban al espadachín. No pudo aguantar la tentación y mordió uno de ellos con muchas ganas. Robin dio un grito que tuvo que cortar con sus manos para no despertar a los Mugiwara.

-Con mas cuidado, tigre. ¿Acaso pretendes arrancármelos?- se quejó Robin.

-Lo siento.- En la cara de Zoro se podía ver el sentimiento de culpabilidad

-¿Un tigre pidiendo perdón? Al final va a ser cierto que eres un gatito.

-Vas a ver lo que hace este gatito.

Zoro llevó a Robin hasta su cama y la dejó en ella salvajemente y los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa. Empezó lamiendo el cuello a la morena, siguiendo por ligeros mordiscos, lo cual a Robin le provocaba un placer que hacia estremecer su cuerpo, curvando su espalda hacia arriba. Mientras seguía devorando el cuello de la morena una mano se coló por debajo del camisón, rozando el muslo y subiendo por la cintura y el vientre de Robin hasta llegar a sus magníficos pechos. Una vez ahí Zoro acaricio suavemente el pecho izquierdo de la arqueóloga, sin dejar en ningún momento de lamer y morderle el cuello, para más tarde centrarse en el duro pezón, el cual fue pellizcado provocando un gemido de Robin. Zoro dedujo por el gemido que no se había excedido en la fuerza con la que lo había hecho. Robin no paraba de jadear y gemir, apenas podía respirar y de repente Zoro detuvo su mano y dejó de lamer su cuello. Robin pensaba que por fin tendría un respiro, pero esta pausa solo sirvió para que Zoro le quitase el camisón dejándola solo con un culotte rosado. El espadachín volvió a la carga lamiendo el pezón que antes torturaba, trasladando la tortura al otro pezón. Robin no pudo remediar gritar un "¡¡Aaaaahhh!!" capaz de llegar a la profundidades del océano surcaban en este momento.

-Sshhhh, despertaras a todo el mundo.- la reprochó Zoro.

Y así fue, tres segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió repentinamente y apareció Luffy.

-Oi, Robin, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el capitán terriblemente preocupado antes de descubrir a una Robin que se tapó rápidamente con la sábana, pero no tan rápido como el color de su cara cambió a un rojo que daba la sensación de que fuese a entrar en erupción en cualquier momento. Y a su lado un ruborizado Zoro que balbuceaba intentando decir algo.

-Te lo puedo explicar, Luffy.- Consiguió decir el espadachín finalmente.

-Oh, eres tú, Zoro. Pensaba que alguien había abordado el barco y estaba atacando a Robin.-Acto seguido Luffy ladeo la cabeza, como hace siempre que no entiende algo.- Por cierto ¿qué hacéis sin camiseta? ¡Os vais a resfriar! Ra….

-Luffyyyyyyy- La voz de Boa Hancock interrumpió al capitán. La mujer apareció ante la vista de de la sorprendida pareja, viendo como esta se abrazaba a Luffy.

-Ohayo, Hancock.- Respondió el capitán, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de lo que ese abrazo significaba.

Boa se giró para descubrir la escena que tenia lugar en el interior de la habitación. Ella si supo lo que pasaba allí.- Oh, Dios mío, ¿tú también estás enferma, Robin?

-¿QUEEE? ¿ROBIN ESTÁ ENFERMA? ¡DEBO CURARLA!- se oyó a Chopper por el pasillo que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dentro de la habitación descubriendo todo el pastel.- ¡AAAAHH! ¡NO HE VISTO NADA, NO E VISTO NADA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LE DIGAIS A SANJI QUE ME COCINE!- gritaba el pequeño reno muy alterado y corriendo en círculos en el centro de la habitación.

-Que no haga ¿qué?- Sanji venía por el pasillo acompañado de Nami. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta y miraron al interior Nami no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlos semidesnudos.- ¿PERO QUE COJONES? ¡OYE, TU, MARIMO DE MIERDA ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI QUERIDA ROBIN?- Exclamó el cocinero. Nami se puso delante del rubio y le lanzó una mirada que provocó que este se callase al instante.

-¿Por qué tanto jaleo?- preguntó Franky, que venía acompañado de Usopp y Brook. El carpintero empujó a los demás para entrar en la habitación y averiguar que estaba pasando, Brook y Usopp le seguían detrás.- ¿What The Fuck?- A Usopp y Brook se les calló la mandíbula al suelo, siendo incapaces de decir nada más.- ¿Cómo has conseguido ligarte a una tía tan HOT HOT HOT? Eres… eres….¡SUPEEEEER!

-Maldito Marimo, aprovechando que yo estaba preparando el desayuno, viniste y me arrebataste a Robin.- interrumpió Sanji a Franky, que no aguantaba más callado.

-¿Qué? ¿El desayuno ya está preparado? Yohoooo, voy directo a la cocina.- dijo Luffy y echó a correr esperando ser capaz de arrebatarle comida a los demás. Todos se dieron cuenta de que si no se daban prisa no les quedaría nada de su desayuno y echaron también a correr, dejando solos a Zoro y Robin mirándose atónitos por lo que había pasado.

**Bueno, aqui el nuevo episodio, espero que os guste. Me ha costado bastante mas escribirlo porque mi musa se ha ido de viaje, y pensando en lo que uno la echa de menos pues es mas dificil concentrarse en la historia**.

**Muchas gracias a Flames to Dust y a Dragonazul por el apollo.**


End file.
